icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Campbell
| birth_place = Port Huron, Michigan, U.S. | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 197 | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | league = NHL | team = Los Angeles Kings | prospect_league = AHL | prospect_team = Ontario Reign | former_teams = Dallas Stars | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Dallas Stars | career_start = 2012 | ntl_team = USA }} Jack Campbell (born January 9, 1992) is an American ice hockey goaltender currently playing with the Ontario Reign in the American Hockey League (AHL) while under contract to the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League (NHL). Campbell was one of the top goaltenders eligible for the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, ranked second among North American goaltenders both in Central Scouting's midterm and final rankings. He was drafted in the first round, 11th overall, by the National Hockey League (NHL)'s Dallas Stars, the first goaltender selected in the Draft. He was also drafted in the seventh round, 170th overall, by Dinamo Minsk of the 2010 Kontinental Hockey League Junior Draft. Playing career Amateur/Junior Campbell joined the USA Hockey National Team Development Program in 2008. He represented the U.S. numerous times over the course of his career with the NTDP, but his most memorable international competition was the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships where he backstopped the Americans to an upset victory over the host Canadians in the gold medal game. For his efforts, he was named Goaltender of the Tournament. Campbell played at the National Team Development Program for two seasons before joining the Windsor Spitfires of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) for the 2010–11 season. He struggled in his first season, putting up poor numbers, but nonetheless had a strong 2011 World Juniors Tournament, where he was again named Goaltender of the Tournament. On November 2, 2011, Campbell was traded from the Windsor Spitfires to the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds for MacKenzie Braid, Patrick Sieloff, a 2012 third-round pick, a 2013 second- and third-round pick, two second-round picks in 2014, a second-round pick in 2015 and a conditional 15th-round pick in 2016. Professional On March 20, 2012, the Dallas Stars assigned Campbell to the Texas Stars of the AHL. On March 23, he made his professional debut against the Oklahoma City Barons in a loss. Two nights later, on March 25, he won his first professional game against the Toronto Marlies. On March 30, he had his first professional shutout over the Lake Erie Monsters. In the 2013–14 season, on October 20, 2013, Campbell was recalled from Texas and made his NHL debut with Dallas, posting a 6–3 loss against the Anaheim Ducks. In December 2015 Campbell was reassigned to the Texas Stars' ECHL affiliate, Idaho Steelheads for an undetermined amount of time. Unable to make progression within the Stars organization, on June 25, 2016, Campbell was traded to the Los Angeles Kings in exchange for defenseman Nick Ebert. On July 11, 2016, Campbell signed as a restricted free agent to a two-year, two-way contract with the Kings. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International USA}} *Campbell dressed as the backup goaltender for one game, but did not play. Awards and achievements * Tournament all-star selection at the 2009 IIHF World U18 Championship * Best goaltender award and tournament all-star selection at the 2010 IIHF World U18 Championships * Best goaltender award and tournament All-Star selection at the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships * Bronze medal at the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships * Gold medal at the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships * Gold medal at the 2009 and 2010 World U18 Championships * Calder Cup Champion 2014 References External links * Jack Campbell's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1992 Category:American ice hockey goaltenders Category:Dallas Stars draft picks Category:Dallas Stars players Category:HC Dinamo Minsk draft picks Category:Idaho Steelheads players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Ontario Reign players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Texas Stars players Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program alumni Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni